


he had loaded some toys (and probably mistletoe)

by pinkeuline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Meaning, and woojin being dumb, dorm jihoon, i really did a christmas fic, icb this, jihoon being himself, kidding, let's do some fluff, to save my image and the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/pinkeuline
Summary: "Woojin, we're shopping for gifts, not your toys!" Jihoon shouted while bringing back all the legos, Woojin had been putting inside their cart. He failed to notice how Woojin sneaked a mistletoe, though.





	he had loaded some toys (and probably mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be away this Christmas so let me post this early, unedited and I will update when I come back.
> 
> Advance Merry Christmas to 2park and to everybody!

**a yes under the mistletoe**

* * *

 

 

It’s the season to be jolly. No, it’s not the song. Christmas is just really the season when everyone must feel happy and free. Jihoon wants to suppress all his anger just for this time but his boyfriend is just too stubborn that his patience cannot keep up with him anymore.

  
“Park Woojin, I told you, the decorations are enough already!” Jihoon uttered with gritted teeth while he stopped making hot chocolate to deal with his hardheaded boyfriend first.

  
Woojin buttoned his dinosaur onesie and quickly ran to Jihoon who was forced to wear a penguin one by none other than Woojin himself.

Warm hugs are great pair with hot chocolate in Christmas themed mugs so being the perfect boyfriend, Woojin gave Jihoon a back hug while continuously pecking the latter’s red, fluffy cheeks.

  
The two of them looks perfect except the fact that Jihoon’s annoyed at his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, though he is not avoiding Woojin’s hugs and kisses. Jihoon likes it and he is not the type who’ll let chances pass just because he is irritated.

  
“But I want a Christmas themed Lego toy.” Woojin pouted while looking at his boyfriend’s back who is now walking to their dining table to eat breakfast peacefully.

  
Breakfast is really important for Jihoon so he ignored the younger before he loses his appetite from Woojin’s constant rants.

Their love for each other is too obvious with Woojin getting the maple syrup from the fridge after he noticed that his boyfriend forgot to bring one. Jihoon can’t eat his pancakes (cooked by Park Woojin) without syrup on it.

  
Jihoon thanked him without making an eye contact; he decided to sit in front of him while he munches the cereal that he got from their pantry. It’s the con of being Park Jihoon’s boyfriend, he takes all the food for himself leaving him with nothing, so he needs to work hard for his tummy. Add the fact that Woojin is the one cooking everything for the both of them or let’s just say, Jihoon alone.

  
“I had cooked you pancakes shaped as peaches because you said that it reminded you of Daniel hyung. Now, what is this disrespect?” the younger said, followed with a ‘hmp’ sound that made Jihoon’s mouth twitched.

  
Jihoon finally decided to let Woojin buy his desired decorations for their room because apparently their living room is already filled with too much decorations. Their friends decided to sabotage their house after they heard from Woojin that Jihoon wanted it plain without any Christmas themed designs. Of course, the raid was led by Yoon Jisung whom Jihoon can remember, was too excited that he fell from the stairs while putting the lights. He is fine, thankfully.

  
“You need to make a deal with me first.” Jihoon speak up and Woojin immediately look up from his bowl with gleaming eyes staring at Jihoon.

  
“What is it? I’ll definitely agree with it!” He enthusiastically answered while clapping his right hand with the tail of his dino onesie.

  
“Two decorations are enough.” The brunette firmly said living Woojin’s mouth hang opened, he cannot definitely do that. “Deal or sulk all day?”

  
Woojin’s brown strands gets in his eyes so he blew it away while pushing the bowl of cereals like a child throwing a tantrum. The tantrum part is really true but Woojin is definitely not a child, a twenty five year old man is not a child anymore.

  
“Yeah right, deal.”

  
“Good, I’ll buy gifts for the others also. You better hurry up with your second bowl, I’ll prepare now.”

 

"Woojin, we're shopping for gifts, not your toys!" Jihoon shouted while bringing back all the Legos, Woojin had been putting inside their cart. He sighed as he stares at all of the toys inside the cart which are distinctly not Christmas related. Where in the hell did the Christmas themed Lego? No one knows, just Woojin alone.

  
The latter scratches his nape and looked around until he spotted a vacant cart to give to Jihoon. “Here, use this and shop the gifts.”

  
Jihoon groaned in frustration while scratching his head in deep annoyance. He left Woojin in the spot to shop for proper gifts instead of dealing with his childish attitude.

He doesn’t have a time, not when the others planned to crush their door later at night. His friend, Daehwi, had asked Woojin’s permission to organize a party in their shared house. Of course, as a whipped man for his little best friend, Woojin immediately agreed without consulting Jihoon if he had also prepared ahead of time.

  
On the other side of the department store, is a cheerful Woojin who loaded plenty of toys for his plan later and perhaps to cover the mistletoe he bought. A fact: Jihoon hates mistletoe and Justin’s song.

  
Jihoon stared at the baby clothes with Christmas themed designs. He smiled warmly while feeling the cotton for the comfort of babies. Arms suddenly draped around his waist and he felt kisses planted on top of his head. “What are you doing here?”

  
Jihoon looked up with a flustered expression on his face, it’s cold but he felt warmth in the other person’s embrace. Much to his annoyance, Woojin is too irresistible, he won again. It’s the effect he’s giving him, blame it.

  
“I am thinking of giving Sungwoon hyung’s baby a Christmas gift. Did you see hyung’s post? She’s beautiful, I feel soft.” Jihoon innocently explained while scanning the red dresses. A clerk approaches them with a big smile.

  
“Are you shopping for your baby’s clothes? We have plenty of newly released dresses here, it will look especially pretty with newborn babies.” Jihoon’s smile became wider and Woojin stared at him, still and will always be stunned by his lover’s whole being.

  
“No, it’s a gift. Can you give me the most expensive and prettiest one. She’s the first baby in our family so she is special.”

  
The brunette smiled again and Woojin fought his urge to pull Jihoon away from their shopping spree so he can hug and kiss him all he want. His lover is too beautiful, he cannot wait for the right time anymore.

 

Cinnamon scent filled the whole house of 2Park's residence. Woojin decided to prepare cinnamon rolls for the guys later. And, well, Jihoon tries to make the truffles as edible as possible with Woojin staring and laughing at him whenever he drops the crumbs on the chocolate coating. He didn’t let him help, acting like a mighty cook when in fact he always ask Woojin to assist him in the stove whenever he cooks ramen. The kitchen is just for Woojin alone.

  
“When are they arriving?” Woojin asked while munching the rejected truffle that Jihoon set aside for him to eat later. It doesn’t look edible but Woojin thinks that he’ll not die if he tries one.

  
“They’ll be here at exactly six. I’ll be taking a shower after this. You should too.”

  
“Let’s take a shower together. Saves time and water.”

  
“Take a shower by yourself, bitch. This isn’t the time to flirt with me.” Intense glares were thrown at Woojin while he laughs it off. He sneaked his hand to get another rejected truffle and stole a kiss from Jihoon before running to take a shower. Bruises will be on his face if he will not take one right away.

  
“He is…cute,” Jihoon shook his head, face reddening. “I mean, stubborn. Wait, what?” He is already fucked up and doomed. A fine good luck for the truffles, they deserve better.

  
The oven suddenly clicked, signaling that the cinnamon rolls are already finished. Jihoon stood up and took a deep breath before getting the mittens that has their initials sewed on it. A beautiful handcrafted of the letters j and w. They got it as a gift from Daehwi and Jinyoung when he and Woojin announced that they will be living together. It was simple yet beautiful. Jihoon likes gifts which have thoughts poured on it. He feels extra special.

  
Baked goodies are definitely best served when warm but the party will still happen after an hour. It’s a pity that the others won’t taste it at its best state. Jihoon set it aside to continue with his truffles. He decided to add some edible glitters, he thought it was cute.

  
A groan interrupted the concentrated brunette so he looked up to see who’s throwing a fit yet again. And there is Park Woojin, standing like a statue carved from pure elegance and handsomeness (if that makes sense).

  
Jihoon cleared the lump in his throat before speaking up, “What is it again?”

  
“Have you seen the shirts I bought for the both of us?” He asked while drying his dripping wet hair with a towel. The rude boy is half naked, only with a towel wrapped around his waist. _How fucking great, I’m gonna die, Jihoon chants in his head._

  
He had seen Woojin in this state many times, he can’t even count. It’s not a rare sight anymore, especially that they’ve been together for six years already. But the effect that the other gives him is still the same. It still overwhelms his fragile heart.

  
“It’s in the drawer, last in the first row. The right most part. Mine is also there. Can you get it for me? I’ll just wash my hands and the dishes before I shower.” Jihoon proceeded to stand up, he walks to Woojin and stands in front of him. The latter removed the knot of his apron, he understands his body language pretty well.

  
“Thanks! Just leave the dishes and take a shower. You had done so many things already. I’ll wash it after my changed of clothes.” Woojin ruffled Jihoon’s hair and kissed his forehead before running to their shared bedroom.

  
“He is a kid.” Jihoon cheekily smiled to himself while shaking his head.

 

“This is so damn good!” Seongwoo screamed but Minhyun shushed him immediately. “Your mouth’s full, Seongwoo-ah.”

  
Seongwoo glared at him and still continue praising (surprisingly) Jihoon’s truffles. Minhyun laughs with his sweet voice and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, staring at him like it’s the first time they met. _What a lovesick old man._

  
“I didn’t know, you guys opt for couple sweaters?” Daehwi teases Jihoon while nudging him with his elbows.

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and slammed a truffle inside Daehwi’s talkative mouth. “Says the one who went here wearing a shirt with, ‘I feel merry with Jinyoung’. You sure talk a lot, Daehwi-ah.”

  
The younger tries his best to swallow the truffle before answering back from his not-so respected hyung.  
“We’re always like this, excuse you. Woojin hyung and your boring ass are definitely aliens with these kinds of stuff.”

  
“I somewhat agree with that.” The brunette scratched his head.

  
“Okay, everyone!” Jisung called out with the spoon hitting his glass of wine.

  
“Yah, hyung, I just bought that glass!” Jihoon shouted.

  
“Shut up and gather here. Sungwoon’s daughter will not like it if all of us are scattered and unorganized.” Jisung nags, ignoring Jihoon and smiling sweetly at Sungwoon’s wife who’s carrying their daughter. She’s sleeping soundly in her arms.

  
“More like Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan shouted from the other side and Daniel almost died from laughing at the lame joke. Kang Choding will never change.

  
Minhyun glared at Jaehwan while he is still holding Seongwoo who can’t stop eating the truffles, Jihoon had made. He doesn’t like how this will go, Seongwoo will surely be active for the whole night because of extreme sugar rush. He bet his life for that, so better prevent it right away.

  
“Jaehwan-ah!!!” he yelled using his still beautiful and soft voice. Jaehwan and Daniel high-fived each other, totally satisfied that they fooled their hyung again. Ah, 96 line, the childish kids are in this.

  
“Yah, Guanlin-ah! Stop taking a picture of my daughter. You’ve been there for like half an hour already!” Jihoon laughs at Sungwoon who’s pulling Guanlin away from his wife and daughter. Sungwoon’s wife just laughed at the both of them while the youngest is protesting. His camera is still on.

  
“But hyung, she’s too adorable!”

  
“Then make your own daughter!”

  
Everybody laughs at the both of them that woke the baby up. It was silent for a minute and then her cry suddenly filled the whole house. But instead of an irritating sound, everyone smiled a fatherly smile hearing the cries of the first baby of their group. Daehwi sobs in the corner out of pure joy while Jinyoung giggles as he hugs his husband.

  
“Hey, don’t cry with her.” Jinyoung laughs and Daehwi hit him hard. Jihoon heard it from his position.

  
“Why is my baby also crying?” Jihoon forgot that Woojin is beside him. He cringes at the sudden endearment and pulled Woojin’s right ear.

  
“Stop with the baby thing.” He whispers, embarrassed. Woojin cupped his face to wipe the tears away.

  
“Do not cry, she’s beautiful.” Woojin smiled, his snaggletooth totally visible. Jihoon looked away, mesmerized again by the holy Park Woojin.

  
“Okay now that you are all finished doing public display of affection in front of my salad then can we continue the party? I’ve been itching to pull out everyone of you here even though it’s not my house.” The oldest rolled his eyes while fanning himself with his hands. Daniel handed him another glass of wine while he laughs his ass off again.

  
“Me and Jaehwan are single.” Daniel comforted him.

"I am also single!" Guanlin shrieked. 

  
“I don’t care about you, children.”

  
Jihoon face palmed himself. The party will not go smoothly with all of them being a literal mess. Their past group name shouldn’t really be called, Wanna One. Wanna Mess suits them better.

 

“Let me help you there.” Minhyun approaches Jihoon who’s wiping the tables after the really long night. Everybody is still there, but the baby and Sungwoon’s wife is already in the guest room. They need some rest after dealing with eleven energetic, wild men in their 20’s and 30’s.

  
“Thanks, hyung.”

  
“No problem, it’d been my duty since 6 years ago.” The older smiled, remembering their shared memories as the group Wanna One.

  
The both of them remove all the cups and bottles of alcohol. Everybody didn’t drink much because of the baby. They are changed men now, according to them.

  
“Jihoon hyung, can I borrow a shirt for Daehwi? He spilled some beer on it.” Jinyoung approaches the brunette with a really worried expression. Another lovesick man, we got here.

  
“I’ll get one upstairs,” He smiled and divert his attention to Minhyun. “I’ll be back, do not clean all of these by yourself.”

  
“I’ll help him.” Woojin groggily said while walking. He seems unsteady but Jihoon’s assured that his partner isn’t drunk. He didn’t drink a cup or even a sip. He is just drunk by his craziness earlier.

  
Jihoon hurriedly went up to get a shirt when the lights suddenly went off. He looks for his phone inside his pocket and opened the flashlight of it. What a wrong timing to have a blackout at this time of the night. He promptly gets a shirt and carefully walks downstairs with his flashlight on.

  
The lower part of the house is silent and that’s a really rare thing. He is supposed to be hearing Jaehwan and Daniel’s non-stop talking and Seongwoo who’s scaring the others like a kid. But everything is deadly silent.

  
“Hey guys. Is there a psychopath?!” he yelled to get a response but nothing came.

  
Jihoon’s heartbeat got faster. “This is supposed to be a Christmas special right? Halloween is done ages ago, fuck this life?” he slowly whispers to himself while taking every step.

  
“Hey humans! Are you still alive?!” he called out again.

  
Then candles started lighting up, it’s the led ones. Jihoon followed the path leading him to their veranda. He looked up and spotted a mistletoe, hanging from the door. His brows furrowed, he really hates it.

  
Muscled arms swiftly engulfed him in a back hug. And a warm breath blows on his nape. Jihoon shivers.

  
“I am here.” Jihoon heard Woojin’s deep voice so he tried to turn around but the strong arms keep him in place.

  
“If you turn around then it means, you’re willing to kiss me under this mistletoe. I thought you hated that rule.” The guy’s husky laugh filled Jihoon’s ears. His face started reddening. It’s cold in the veranda but he is sweating.

  
“You are not,” are the only words, his mouth managed to utter.

  
“I’m gonna kiss you no matter what anyway.” Woojin laughed again and turned him around. His big hands cupped his small and chubby cheeks. They (more like Woojin) slowly closed the gap between their lips. And there, they shared a kiss, under the mistletoe that Jihoon hates the most.  
Was it hours? They don’t know, but they shared a deep and long kiss, full of sincerity and love for each other.  
They both pulled away, finally. Breath ragged but selves are satisfied.

  
“I guess, the rule’s not bad.” Jihoon laughs, his eyes are shimmering and lips are swollen.

  
“Do you want to know another rule. I will just make it official tonight.” Woojin softly says as he fixes the strands of Jihoon’s brunette hair.

  
Jihoon gave him a ‘what the fuck are you saying’ look. And he slowly kneel in front of Jihoon while the latter is frozen on the spot.

  
“Here’s the new rule, Park Jihoon. Whatever I’ll say, under this mistletoe, you’ll say yes. I guess, I’ll do a punishment if you will say a no.” Woojin smiled on his knees.

  
“What…” Jihoon mutters softly while staring at Woojin who’s pulling out something from his pocket.

  
“Park Jihoon, it has been six years of pure joy with you. We cried together, built our dream together and we shared our thoughts together. Six years of me and you. So now,” he slowly open a small pink box and Jihoon was welcomed with a simple yet elegant silver ring in front of him.

  
“Can I spend another experience with you? Let it be lonely or jolly, I don’t care. As long as it is with you.”

  
“Jihoon-ah, let’s marry each other?” Woojin blinks and laughs awkwardly. “I mean…will you let me marry you?”

  
Tears started falling from Jihoon’s eyes. He slowly nods and smiled genuinely at his lover.

  
“What does that mean?” Woojin wiped his own tears while laughing nervously.

  
“It’s a yes, idiot!” Being brutal as always, Jihoon flicked Woojin’s forehead playfully.

  
Woojin stood up before jumping in joy. He tries not to scream, remembering that there’s a sleeping baby upstairs.  
Jihoon stopped him while laughing. He stopped and cupped Jihoon’s face, fitting the small beautiful image of his lover in his hands.

  
“Thank you. Thank you very much.”

  
“No, thank you for being patient over me. Thank you for staying.”

  
“I love you so much, Jihoon-ah. You’re the person who suits me well from the very start.” Woojin kissed Jihoon’s forehead while the latter whispers a, “me too.”

  
They pulled away and Jihoon suddenly realized something.

  
“Where are the others?”

  
“Oh, that, I hid them inside the pantry.”

  
Jihoon’s mouth dropped. He suddenly remembered the time he asked Woojin why he purposely asked the architect to make their pantry big.

  
“It’s for future purposes.”

  
They will definitely be welcomed by nine fuming mad men, who will surely get revenge over them. Good luck to their engaged life with immature old guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me if you want a sequel for the New Year, it'll be one-shot too
> 
> hmu in twitter, let's talk about stuff [@bigseouI](https://twitter.com/bigseouI)  
> and send fic prompts in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/) if you want


End file.
